The objective of this research project is to determine the role of viruses and interferon in immunologic and immunopathologic processes. The release of histamine from leukocytes (basophils) of allergic individuals following stimulation with ragweed antigen (Antigen E) or anti-IgE is a reliable in vitro model for immediate hypersensitivity reactions (allergic reactions). Using this in vitro model, we have shown that viruses and interferon can enhance the release of histamine from leukocytes stimulated with antigen E. Further experiments demonstrated that an induction period and RNA synthesis are required for interferon to act. More recently, our studies have shown that the interaction of leukocytes with a specific antigen results in the release of soluble factors which can enhance the IgE-mediated release of histamine. Whether or not interferon is acting in conjunction with another lymphokine is under investigation.